Dangerous Love
by Riko Kiyoko
Summary: I could only watch as he walked away, stubbornly kept my emotions in check, allowing none of my tears to fall. He was leaving me behind. I did not know if I would be able to stand the separation. I could only hope that he would return to me quickly.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Everyone was in the great hall, waiting to greet the Lord. _He's back._ Those words echoed in my mind, blocking out any other thoughts. Joy was all I felt, as if I was being reunited with the only person to claim my heart, which I was. Nothing could destroy my happiness, or so I thought. Just the sight of _**her**_ had me halting in my steps, wondering what the hell she was doing here. I knew it wasn't good. I would be the first to greet everyone. Just my luck. I had to greet them no matter how much I didn't want to. With that, I lifted my chin and braced myself.

"Mornin' Lady Rin." Hikari, my personal maid, greeted as she walked to me. Maybe she had felt my unease as she neared me. She is very perceptive after all. I sighed and looked at her.

"Now Hikari, haven't I told you to drop the title? Please just call me Rin." I reminded the dark haired neko woman. She is one of the few half breeds allowed in the castle. She is also one of the only ones who know I hate putting a title in front of my name. It just didn't feel right to me.

"Yes M'lady." A grin was present on her face, and I growled at her playfully.

"Hikari." My voice was stern but she just giggled and looked towards the nearing group.

"They're almost here, M'lady. Who is that?" I knew she was referring to **_her_**. Kagura. The wind demoness.

"It's Kagura. She was one of his detachments." Hikari bristled at my words.

"What is she here for?" I shook my head. I had no clue as to why she was here. He must have his reasons for her being here.

"I really don't care, I'm just happy that he's back." My reply had her laughing. We got so carried away with our conversation that we hadn't even noticed that they had finally reached us. I could only stare at the man who'd left me here, my love for him overwhelming me. I longed to embrace him but knew it would be improper. Kagura had a smirk on her mouth as she looked from me to him. I knew what she would do before she even moved. As soon as her lips touched his the blood drained out of my face. Anger filled me. Hikari and all those near me took a step away from me and the menacing aura I emited. She was just asking for her death. When he did nothing to stop her, I knew he was never going to fulfill his promise. I guess he never intended to. I just watched as she finally broke the kiss, her lips lingering.

"Kagura shall become my mate in two months time. You all shall address her as Lady Kagura." He informed everyone though he was looking at me while he said so. "Rin." I was furious but knew I had to greet him.

"It's good to have you back." I forced a smile.

"Girl! You must address him as Lord Sesshomaru! You should know this by now!" My eye twitched at the familiar criticism. Jaken was with him, of course. I looked down and gave him the same forced smile.

"Master Jaken, **bug off**." His eyes went wide.

"You insolent child! How dare you treat to me in such a manor! You will-" His ranting cut off when he saw my eyes narrow into slits. I turned and started walking away.

"Rin, you will not speak to those in a higher station than you in such a manor." Sesshomaru's voice was frigid.

"Sesshomaru, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell me what to do. I don't really take well with orders or criticism." I turned and started walking away, ignoring the bewildered looks I received. I had to get out of the castle for a while.

"You were not dismissed." I stopped and turned my head slightly to look at him.

"Since when did I need your permission to leave?" I asked softly and walked out.

* * *

My walk had taken me to a nearby village. It looked as if it was going to be a busy day. I smiled as I watched some children run in-between their mothers, playing a game of tag. I was too busy watching them to notice where I was heading and walked right into a wall. Only it wasn't a wall, it couldn't have been. Walls don't grunt or mutter profanities when they topple over.

"Sorry!" I got up and helped the man stand. I was so embarrassed. As I picked up several of the items he had been carrying, I looked at him from the corner of my eye, studying him. He was handsome, dark chestnut hair, matching eyes. He was as nice looking as Sesshomaru. He was big too. Very muscular.

"No problem." He replied. When we got the last of his things, he straightened up and smiled. "It was my fault, I couldn't see where I was going." I shook my head.

"I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." I informed him. "Do you need any help? I'd feel better if I helped you."

"You sure?" At my nod, he grinned. "Alright, just follow me."

We started walking in the direction I had just come from.

"My name is Takeshi Saito." He introduced himself. "What's yours?"

"I am Rin." I answered back in reply. It went silent for a moment.

"I've never seen you around her before, did you just move here?" His question broke the silence between us.

"Iie. I don't live in the village. I live-" I broke off. I wasn't sure if I should tell him I live with Sesshomaru. "I live in the forest." It didn't feel right lying to him. Well, it was half a lie, after all Sesshomaru's castle was in the forest.

"Why would you live in a forest filled with demons?" He was shocked, I heard it in his voice. I giggled.

"Don't worry, I can protect myself." They also know not to mess with the ward of Sesshomaru. I added that last part to myself. He looked doubtful.

"How old are you?" He asked as we neared the outskirts of the village.

"I will be seventeen." I answered.

"Ah. But that doesn't explain why you look so short." I gasped in horror. He was making fun of my height. Sure, I still wasn't very tall, just 5'2, but hey, I couldn't help it.

"Hey! I'm not short! I'm just vertically challenged!" I was outraged, and he was laughing. I stuck my tongue out and he just laughed harder. "Well, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-one, kid." I growled. Now he was making fun of my age. He was just **asking** for a painful death. As I thought up of ways to torture him, I heard squeals of delight.

"Daddy! Daddy, you're finally back!" I saw a boy and a girl run towards us. I got a good look at them. They both had his dark hair, but mist-like eyes. They were apparently identical twins. They looked to be around four. I could tell that they would be heartbreakers when they were older.

"Mizu! Hinote! Come look at what I got you for the festival." He had a full out smile on his face as the children tackled him to the ground, squeezing the life out of him. I giggled at the sight of them. When they had all calmed down, the children looked at me with wonder.

"Daddy, who is she?" The girl asked.

"Kids, this is Rin. She helped me bring all this stuff home." The children clung to him.

"Is she gunna be our new mommy?" The boy wondered. Identical looks of embarrassment showed on our faces.

"Iie. She's just a friend, Mizu." He answered politely.

"Can she go to the festival with us?" They asked, less shy now.

"Well I-" He was interrupted with their pleas.

"Please! We'll be really good!" Their voices begged at the same time. He sighed and looked at me, his eyes pleading with me. I smiled.

"I'd love too. When is the festival anyway?" That explained why it was so busy in the village.

"Tomorrow night. Hinote, Mizu, got take some of the stuff inside please." He asked and they ran off to do his bidding. "Rin, you don't have to go."

"It's alright. I want to. I never get out anymore." I noticed that the sun was setting. How had several hours already gone by so fast? I sighed and looked back at Takeshi. "I have to go. What time does the festival start?"

"At sunset and lasts until midnight. Do you need me to walk you back home? It can be very dangerous at night." I shook my head and started walking away. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine." I called over my shoulder.

"Bye!" I smiled and waved back at him.

* * *

"M'lady! Where have you been?! Lord Sesshomaru has had us searching everywhere for you!" Hikari cried when she saw me walking to my room. I pondered this.

"I was visiting one of the surrounding villages." I replied and headed inside. Hikari followed me in. "Will you help me find something presentable to wear for tomorrow night?"

"Lady Rin, Kagura is demanding that Lord Sesshomaru punish you for your insolence this morning." I raised an eyebrow at this but didn't really care.

"And this matters _because_?" I walked to the closet and pulled out a kimono. Hikari snatched the kimono out of my hands.

"It matters because you are my friend Rin, and I won't watch you get beaten." I looked into her eyes and noticed tears pooling in her eyes. She only said my name without the title when she was very serious and distressed.

"Don't worry Hikari. I shall be just fine." She smiled sadly and sighed.

"What are you dressing up for anyway, Lady Rin?" I giggled.

"I was invited to a festival." She squealed and started pulling out kimono's, examining them for a second only to throw them in the reject pile. "Oh kami! I've let loose a monster."

"Perfect!" She held up a very dull blue one in front of me that had the design of a darker blue dragon that wrapped around the kimono. "I'll do your hair in an up-do for tomorrow night." I giggled.

"Alri-" My answer was interrupted by a cough in my doorway. It was one of the guard demons that had just returned. "Hai?"

"M'lady. Lord Sesshomaru demands your presence in the great hall." He didn't move to leave and I knew he was my escort. Hikari looked at me, and understood.

"Hikari, will you please place the kimono on the bed and put the others back in the closet?" At her nod, I walked out the door and headed towards the great hall with my escort trailing behind me. I knew Hikari would enter the great hall in a few moments.

When I entered the room, every eye turned to look at me. The room was filled with almost every demon that worked in the castle. Sesshomaru sat upon his throne, with Kagura on the right arm rest. He looked bored.

I walked until I was only a few feet away from where he sat. "You _asked_ for me?"

"Do not use such a tone with me, Rin." I smiled pleasantly.

"What tone?" He growled at my response and I lifted a brow. "Is something wrong Sesshomaru?" Several demons gasped at my defiance.

"You were not dismissed this morning." Hikari entered to hear my giggles, and stood beside me.

"Oh. That. Well, I am a human after all. I am not perfect, unlike demons." My sarcastic answer caused his growl to deepen.

"You shall be punished severely." I plastered a demented grin on my face.

"_Ohh_, shall you **_beat_** me until I am an _**inch**_ from _**death**_? Shall I be _**killed**_?" My questions left Hikari pale.

"You should die from your insolence, human." I smiled.

"Go ahead. _**Kill me**_. It's not like I haven't died before." Hikari gasped, I had never told her that.

"Leave my sight, you shall be punished later." I shrugged. It mattered not to me. I turned and walked away. I reached the door and stopped with my hand on the handle.

"Never make a promise you don't intend to keep, Sesshomaru." I pulled the door open and walked out, Hikari following me. I knew he knew what I was talking about because he growled. I didn't know if I could ever forgive him for choosing her over me.


	2. Chapter 2

I was going to die. Melodramatic much? I just couldn't stand it anymore! Why the hell did it have to be today? It it too hot for this, that's all I have to comment on it. **_This _**was my punishmeant, I guess I need to learn how to keep my temper in check. I paused to wiped away at the sweat gathering on my forehead only to bend right back over and start swinging the scythe at the long blades of grass.

It was noon, I could tell as much from the positon of the sun hanging overhead. Surely we'd have a break sometime soon, I mean, _come on_! We have been out here since day break! I just couldn't take it anymore. I started walking to the castle, dragging my scythe with me, so I could take a short break, but my hopes of that were dashed away when a guard walked into my path.

"Move." I was growling at him, I couldn't help it. He just lifted his arm and pointed back at the fields.

"Lady Rin, you must serve out your punishmeant as Lord Sesshomaru commanded." He reminded me of who put me in this hell.

"Move before I start kickin' ass." I lifted the weapon in front of me with an intent to kill. "I said move and I meant it."

"M'lady! Lady Rin!" The sound of my name distracted me and I looked over the guards shoulder to see one of the half breed cooks rushing towards us with a pitcher filled with delicious water. "M'lady, here. This is for you, we don't want you to fall over from heat stroke." By we, he meant Hikari had asked him to get me something to drink. I smiled at him and licked my lips.

"Thank you." I said as I took the pitcher from him and gulped down the refreshing water. When it was gone a look of disappointment was etched in my features but only for a second before I sighed and handed back the empty pitcher.

"I'll bring you some more later." He must have seen the look. My eyes brightened and I smiled.

"Really?" He nodded. "Oh, thank you!" I just had to kiss him, so I did, my lips lingering for a moment. The look on his face was hilarious, but not as funny looking as Sesshomaru's when he decided to walk out of the castle at that very moment. It was a cross between shock and rage. The cook must have felt the darkening aura of Sesshomaru and turned his head very slightly to see his eyes bleeding red. I lifted a brow. "Oh, please don't forget your promise." I whispered in his ear as I watched Sesshomaru's mouth lengthen into a muzzle. He was _pissed_.

"M'lord? What's _wrong_?" I asked innocently. He just growled causing me to giggle as I walked back to the field. "Who's afraid of the big bad _**wolf**_?" I muttered, knowing he would hear, to add insult to injury.

* * *

"How do I look?" I need to know if I looked alright. This was the first time I'd ever put on a kimono by myself. Sad, I know.

"You look wonderful, M'lady." Hikari was, at the moment, putting the finishing touches to my hair. I giggled and looked into the mirror. The woman looking back at me was a stranger, she looked completely different from me. Like a fairy princess.

"Am I look beautiful or _what_?" I was pretending to be conceited. Hikari smiled at this and placed the last of my hairpins in.

"There, all done." She froze for a second, her eyes wide, before abruptly standing up and rushing out of the room.

"Hikari?" I was puzzled for a second until I saw **_him_**come to stand in the open doorway. "Sesshomaru, I really don't appreciate you scaring off my friends like that. It's rude." I glared at him. "What do you want?"

"You **dare **speak to me in such a way? You, a mere _**human**_?" His demand confused me.

"Are you talking about just now or earlier at the fields?" His eyes were starting to bleed red.

"**Both**." I smiled.

"Well, if _someone_ hadn't spoiled me as a child, _maybe_I wouldn't be so conceited."

"**_So you blame this on me_**?" He was beyond furious. His expression told me so.

"Hai. I do." I ignored his growling and walked towards him, after all he was in front of the only way out of my room. "Now, if you'll **_excuse_** me. I have a festival to attend to." I brushed by him only to be pulled back into the room and thrown on my bed. I heard the door slam shut and winced at the loud noise it caused.

"You will go **nowhere** until I have dismissed you." I glared.

"Who do you think you are?! I will go, and you won't stop me!" In seconds he was on top of me, holding me down. I knew my struggles were futile, but I had to try. "Get**_ off_**!" I started thrashing, wanting to be free from him.

"You are **mine**. I shall do to you as I please." Oh, hell no! He did _**not**_ just say what I _**think**_ he did.

"Since when am I yours?! You gave up any rights to me the day you brought Kagura here!" He growled at the fierce answer I gave him.

"She can give me pure-blooded pups, you cannot."

"Then why did you promise to make me your mate when you returned when you knew you would not?!" My question left him with nothing to say. "You knew what it meant to me, yet you just toy with my heart as if it means nothing. I can't believe that I actually trusted you." It was quiet for a moment before I spoke again. "I love you, but I am merely human, I cannot withstand the pain a female demon can. I wish to be free of you." He was silent as he let go of me and walked out of the room.

As I lay on the bed, allowing my tears to fall, I remembered what I had to go to.

"Hai, they are waiting for me." I got off the bed and walked out.

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Hinote yelled. The time had gone by quickly. A smile was plastered on my face. It wasn't a true smile, but it fooled those around me. I was to depressed to actually feel any other emotion while the festival had happened. Takeshi and Mizu walked along side me as we headed towards his home, which was in sight.

"Rin!" I looked towards Hinote.

"Hai?"

"Will you come visit us again?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Takeshi stopped walking, and it caused us all to.

"Mizu, Hinote. Go on and head inside, I'll walk Rin home." The both nodded and ran off after hugging their father. Takeshi followed me as I turned away and walked towards the castle. We were silent as we walked along the dirt path. When we reached a certain point, I stopped and turned to him.

"This is far enough. I shall get back safely from here." He looked at me.

"Hai." He spoke after a moment. He leaned closer to me. I knew what he would do, but didn't stop him. I wanted it to happen. When I felt his lips brush against mine I leaned forward a little , pressing my mouth against his. It lasted for a few moments before he pulled back.

"Bye." I said as he turned and started walking away. I watched as he disappeared from view and turned to head on my way. The walk to the castle was short, only a few minutes. When I walked into the castle, Hikari was waiting for me on the staircase.

"M'lady!" She cried when she saw me walk inside.

"I knew you'd miss me, but isn't this a little much." She was clinging to me, crying. I lifted a brow.

"He's making you leave!" I gave her a confused look.

"Huh?" Her face was showing a look of pain.

"Lord Sesshomaru has ordered servants to gather your things! You are to be gone by the time the sun rises!" Some of the ones ordered to pack my things saw me and dropped some bags at my feet before they went off to gather more. Apparently they were really happy I was leaving. Most of the demons didn't like that a human stayed here. "What will you do?"

"I will leave. I don't want to be here anyway." I sat on the ground and went through my things. I would only take what was vital to my survival.

"But M'lady!"

"I am not a lady, I am just a common peasant." Hikari sobbed.

"I will go with you." I shook my head as I dumped out some things on the ground.

"You need to stay here to feed your siblings, remember." I grabbed some clothing and placed it inside the bag before tying it shut tight.

"What of Amaya? Will you take it too?" She had given up, she knew once my mind was made up, there would be no changing it.

"No, a peasent doesn't own something like that." I could not take my weapon with me. I stood up and she walked me to the door.

"Where will you go?" She had fresh tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. I shall miss you greatly." I kissed her cheek and started to walked out but not before I saw Sesshomaru standing on top of the staircase with Kagura beside him. I stopped and gave him a sad smile before I looked at Hikari once more. "Good-bye, Hikari."

"I'll miss you Lady Rin."

"Where I am going, I'll not be a lady but like everyone else. Maybe now I'll be able to be a wife to someone who loves me and mother their children." I knew it was a low blow to Sesshomaru even if he did deserve it. I heard Hikari's sob but continued on my way.


End file.
